Houses of Parliament
by Doctor who romance
Summary: History re-written. An invisible spaceship on top of the Houses of Parliament. People disappearing. These things don't normally happen in 16th century London. The world needs saving. And only a wanna-be ginger and a girl with converse can do it.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who

Under the Houses of Parliament, the gunpowder plot was a day from initiation. A figure was moving, carrying barrels of powder into the cellar, packing it from floor to ceiling with the flammable substance. But there was something odd about the figure. It was humanoid, but had incredible strength and speed for one so slight. Another figure stepped out from behind the barrels, and another. They walked lazily over to the figure, giggling. The first figure seemed to put his hand to his forehead and pull on something. An unearthly blue, flickering light streamed from what looked to be a cut. But it wasn't. It lengthened, and in one movement all the skin fell off him. A green, slimy, fluid figure wriggled out and laughed loudly, as its fellows did the same. The Gunpowder plot was tomorrow. It was meant to be in a year's time. And this time, it would be blown up.

Doctor Who


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who

The Doctor was in his element, flicking switches and pushing buttons galore, while lights flashed on the control panel. Amy, however, was flicking through a book, "The complete history of Earth"

"Wow, big stuff in the future, hey?" She said, in her distinctive Scottish brogue. "Oi, I told you not to read that! Massive spoilers in that, **give it here**" Said the Doctor, as if he was telling off a small child for doing something wrong. Amy pouted, smiled and put the book down. "So where're we going today then?"

"How about-"But before he could finish his sentence, he bent over the screen as it started to flash the colours of the rainbow, which before had been full of the periods of earth history. Seconds later he was adjusting the controls, and the TARDIS went spinning off into space and time, throwing them both to the floor with a bump and a crash. The TARDIS groaned and spun to a standstill.

"Sorry Amy, change of plan, we're going to the Houses of Parliament in 1604. Something's happened, history's being re-written."

"Hey, that's a year before they were blown up isn't it? I hope you don't get it a year wrong!

"Don't worry, I won't. But the oddest thing's showing on here"

Amy looks at the screen. "I can't read a word of that"

"Well of course you can't, it's Gallifreyan text. But it's saying that the Houses of Parliament were blown up in 1604. And that is not good."

"Yeah, but it won't do much will it?"

"Surprisingly it will. Loads of big names never meet, things delayed by a year, treaties signed a year late-I could go on forever. This needs fixing, now. I just can't think who'd want to, there doesn't seem a reason."

The Doctor looks up at Amy, who is dressed in a red sweater, miniskirt and leather jacket. "You cannot possibly go like that. People might throw things at you."

"What's wrong with this?" Amy asked indignantly.

"Nothing. It's just not good to wear a miniskirt in a time when women wore skirts down to their ankles. It could give the wrong impression" The Doctor was laughing at Amy, as she looked annoyed.

"Don't laugh at me. I had a hard time in school, what with the four psychiatrists. Never really payed much attention in history lessons. "

The Doctor had stopped laughing now, and looked unusually serious.

"Sorry Amy. I should've made sure that I knew when I was coming back. "

Amy smiled at him

"It's alright, you didn't know. Anyway, I'm here now, so no point talking about the past is

there? Anyway, what should I wear?"

The Doctor scrutinised her carefully, "Nothing too posh, bodice and skirt in wool, maybe, and a cap. We can't be too grand, otherwise we'll never get anywhere without people fussing over us. "

"You'll need something though. What did men wear? I don't think a shirt and tie will fit in very well."

"I'll get something in a minute, just need to fix the coordinates so we land somewhere people won't see."

Amy goes through into the TARDIS wardrobe. A few minutes later she comes out it a long blue wool dress and a white lacy cap.

"Will this do?"

"Yeah, one minute" The Doctor jumps into the wardrobe and crashes into a basket full of clothes pegs and hangers.

Amy rolls her eyes as he sprints through in breeches and a doublet.

"Just had to run into something, didn't you? And you've got a clothes peg stuck on your nose."

The Doctor removes the peg with dignity and tucks his hand in his pocket.

"Go on then. Your turn, open the door." He winks at her

Amy crosses to the doors and peeks out

She steps outside, onto damp grass, and the Doctor follows her.

"Oh lovely! A graveyard!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Sorry Amy, meant to land near the church" Amy laughs

"I haven't been born yet. That's weird. First I'm dead, and then I've never been alive "Amy said happily

"Oh, very optimistic aren't you? Come on Pond!" The Doctor was running through the grave stones to the street beyond. Amy ran quickly to catch up, and they wandered down the streets together. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonicked whilst spinning on the spot.

"Alien activity detected near- guess where? Houses of Parliament, of course.

Doctor Who


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Houses of Parliament. The Doctor stared up at it

"There's meant to be a whacking great spaceship there."

He ran off and stood underneath the tower. Then he pointed his screwdriver up and scanned again

"Doctor, if you were an alien intent on changing history, I don't think you'd hide a spaceship on top of one of the most famous landmarks in London. Maybe it's somewhere else?"

He turned around, with his brow furrowed. "It can't be anywhere else, the signature is right there. Unless...Maybe a chameleon circuit? No, that wouldn't make it invisible, that'd just turn it into part of the building. So it has to be a cloaking circuit."

"And what's that when it's at home?" Amy asked, hoping for an answer that wasn't more scientific gobbledegook. "It makes it invisible" Said the Doctor with a grin.

"Let's go and have a look then," Said Amy, returning his grin, and she ran off towards the doors, with the Doctor running after her.

But impeding her passage through was a doorman with a large hooked nose. He tilted his head up poshly and spoke "And what might you be doing here, peasant? This building is for members of Parliament only."

Amy glared at him, and then said equally snottily "Oi, I'm no peasant, I'm ur....on an errand for one of the jury. Doctor?"

"Oh, yeah," He said, and waggled the psychic paper so close to the doorman's nose that he went cross eyed and stumbled backwards.

"Oh, I am sorry sir, I didn't realize you were of class. Please come through," the doorman spoke with an oily glance as the Doctor and Amy swept through. "Nice one," said Amy "Did he actually see anything on it?"

"No, I dropped it in the swimming pool and it hasn't been the same since. I think it said we were the Duke and Duchess of Somersetshire!"

"Very posh" Said Amy, laughing, "Me! The Duchess of Somersetshire!" She curtseyed and the Doctor

They sprinted up the stairs to the top of the Clock Tower, and the Doctor leaned out perilously and scanned again

"Yep, spaceship there. Come on!" Amy screamed as he jumped out of the window, into nothing.

Doctor Who


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who

But he didn't fall. He was standing on what seemed to be empty space, and then turned and held out a hand to her. She gritted her teeth and jumped, and she stood next to him, amazed and light-headed. Amy had expected strange planets, spaceships and monsters, but not to be standing on an invisible spaceship above the Houses of Parliament in the 1600's. While Amy was enjoying her moment, however, the Doctor walked a few paces, crouched down, knocked on the invisible metal (BOOM!) and pulled out an invisible manhole. Amy came over to him and they both peered in. Suddenly a voice came from within. "Is that you, Mawsed? About time, there's an odd reading of technology far too far advanced for this stupid little planet. Go and check it, it's in that church place round the corner. MAWSED!" A slimy green head popped out of the hole in the spaceship. "HUMANS!Impossible!"It hissed. The Doctor pulled Amy back just in time, as long, deadly claws whisked through the air where she'd been standing only moments ago.

"How dare you? I'm not human, I'm Time Lord!" said the Doctor quickly

"Oh really? Even worse, interfering busybodies who always stick their nose in other people's business. Well at least that explains the readings. And now, goodbye."

"Wait, wait, wait! Said Amy, warningly "I wouldn't if I were you"

"Why, little human? Your heart is pounding so hard, I can stop it for you quite quickly" It cooed, saliva dripping from it's jaws as it stared at her hungrily.

"No thank you. The Doctor has planted a bomb on this ship, if he clicks his fingers three times, it will detonate and this ship will implode.

The alien took a sharp breath in.

"You're bluffing."

"She's not," said the Doctor confidently" Bomb goes off, BANG! You're dead and your ship's fried"

But while they had been talking, they both had been subconsciously moving further back, and Amy fell off the edge with a scream

"DOCTOOOR! Her hair and dress fluttered around her as she fell, and the Doctor plunged after shouting

"AAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

Doctor Who


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Who

Amy was falling through space, she had screamed for the Doctor, but he had fallen after her, that was not what she had meant to happen! Unawares, she was getting closer and closer to the stonework of the building, and could see a long stone spike coming nearer, and nearer, and it was a horrible way to go, she thought, but she had an idea, grab hold of the spike...Yes! She'd got it! But what was that heavy weight at her ankle? "Sorry Amy" came a muffled voice from below

"You're lucky I've got a long skirt or I'd have kicked you off straight away" She joked

"Haha, very funny. Look, we need to find a way in"  
"Well then hurry up! I can't hold on for much longer!"

"Is there a window near you? I can't see"

"Why not?"

"My bow tie has somehow wrapped itself around my face." He said exasperatedly

Amy looked below her and sniggered loudly. The large, red and somewhat camp in her opinion had somehow worked itself up his face like a blindfold. An ear poked out the side, and she would've burst into hysterical laughter if not for the fact that she was dangling off a building. She looked up and saw a window just above her.

"There's one here, but it's locked."

"No problem. Give it a buzz with the screwdriver."

Amy carefully took one hand off the stone spike and let it fall down by her side. The Doctor pressed it into her hand, and she pointed it at the window while it hummed. The latch fell open.

"Okay, so we've got a way in, but how on Earth can we get up?"

"Try and hoist yourself up, but if that doesn't work, dignity will be fully out the window and I'll have to climb up you and pull you up.

Right, thought Amy. There is no way in Earth or Space I'm letting him climb up me. What happened to girl power?

So she hoisted herself up hard and climbed in. Then she had the reward of seeing the Doctor fall on the floor with his tie indeed wrapped around his head, his legs waving in the air like a bug and his jacket tangled around his legs. His trousers were also falling down showing Calvin Klien underpants with spots on them. After having her laughing fit (Que a glare through the one eye she could see) she helped him up and extricated him from the tie. He pulled up his trousers with the little dignity he had left and snapped his braces (Amy started sniggering again) When she recovered, she asked him

"So what next then?"

"What next," he said as he peered at her balefully "We need to find where this Mawsed is hiding. Slitheen are capable of an awful lot of damage in a very short time."

"What? That's the slimy green evil monster guy who's hiding a dirty great spaceship?"

"No, no, that's not his name, that's his family. I don't actually know what they're called, it's best to have nothing to do with them if you know what's good for you."

"So where does this Slitheen alien thing come from then? And why is it a good idea not to have anything to do with them? "

Said Amy, leaning against the wall playfully

"It comes from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, and the reason you shouldn't have anything to do with them is that if you mess with their plans for world domination, they'll try to claw your head off. Well, the bad ones will. But, they've got a secret weakness." He bent closer

"Throw anything with vinegar in it at them, and they'll explode. Messily. Living calcium, they're made of. Don't ever make jokes about tooth paste!" He winked at her, tapped her on the nose and then twirled around in the middle of the room whilst she laughed.

"Let's go and find some aliens then!"

And they both ran off down stairs.

Doctor Who


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Who

"So, what d'you think those aliens are doing then? Planning to take over the world?

"No, can't be, otherwise they would have changed the whole of time, not just one date. Something simpler than that."

"Aliens always like to show off don't they? Why don't we find their hiding place and have a listen?"

"Yes, good idea but I've got no idea where it is-one minute"

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the floor and looked at Amy. "No use, what else can we do?"

"I don't-Aha!"her face brightened. "What?" the Doctor asked eagerly. "Go to the pub and ask the locals!"

"Every time, we always have to go to the pub!"Muttered the Doctor

"What was that?" Amy spun round

"Nothing, nothing," the Doctor said sheepishly.

"I heard what you said. Unless you have a better idea, and by the puzzled look on your face you don't, we're going to the pub. Okay?"

"Yes ma'm" the Doctor said whilst laughing and saluting.

The nearest pub they could find was the Dancing Dog, a small but cosy place full of people who were sipping pints of beer and in some cases, strong spirits. However, the Doctor and Amy bought some weak beer to fit in, and joined a large rowdy table of what seemed to be local people swapping gossip.

Of course, the Doctor went straight up and asked if they'd seen a ten foot green monster, but all that got was a chorus of loud laughter and jokes about Bedlam hospital. Amy, however, was slightly more subtle. She sat down next to a couple and spoke to everyone.

"Sorry, my friend here really means has anything shady been going on recently? Anything to do with the tower? Any large orders of explosives?" As the room started talking about it, she felt a pinch on her am as the Doctor sat down next to her. "Don't say too much," he muttered under his breath to her "If any word about plots against Parliament goes out, you'll get arrested."

"Well then talking about 10 foot monsters is hinting in comparison, is it" She said fiercely.

"Hey, listen 'ere then," Said a young bloke across the table

"I 'eard from me brother's girlfriend's mother that her 'usband got a bunch of cash for delivering loads of gunpowder to this posh 'ouse in the centre. Think it was 72 Boxer's street."

As the crowd erupted again, the Doctor and Amy slipped outside.

"So, we've got a clue, Watson" Said the Doctor, doffing his hat to her

"Yes, we have Holmes. I told you so. Where's this 72 Boxer's street then?"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. Imprinted on it was a small map of central London, showing where Boxer's street was.

"Not too far then. Come on; let's see why they've got those explosives. Hey, maybe they're the ones planning to blow it up, and not that Mawsed Slitheen guy."

But the Doctor shook his head

"Amy, I rather think that the Slitheen are the ones who've ordered it in the first place."

The Doctor told Amy about the Slitheen's ability to disguise themselves in dead human bodies. Amy looked horrified when she found out.

"So innocent people die, just so they can walk about and not be noticed?"

"I'm afraid so Amy. We need to stop them now, and that means getting to 10 Boxer's street and working out what's going on in there."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, let's go!"

Doctor Who


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Who

After what seemed to be years of wandering around in darkening London, they found a dilapidated house covered in grime, with a sign that proclaimed it to be the seventy-second. Suddenly the Doctor pulled Amy backwards, his hand over her mouth to stop her shouting at him.

For a figure, a human figure, had come and knocked quietly on the door of the house. The door opened and let him in.

The Doctor let go of Amy, and she looked at him angrily

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry about that, Amy," The Doctor whispered, "There's every possibility that that's the Slitheen we saw earlier in disguise, as the people around here seem to think it's haunted and don't go to near it if they can help it. "

"And how do you know that?"

"The barman at the pub told me when I asked him if anything weird had been going on."

Amy looked surprised.

"Not as stupid as I look, am I?" He grinned at her.

"No, that's impossible. I'm going to look in one of the windows, and see what they're doing."

"Amy! Every time! But Amy was already sprinting to the side of the house, next to the window, and she beckoned him to come over. He reluctantly joined her.

"I can't hear anything, but they're definitely in there."

From his pocket the Doctor pulled out what seemed to be headphones, with a listening device plugged in at the end. He put the device to the wall and handed one of the headphones to Amy.

Now they could hear every word the Slitheen inside said.

"The Doctor is back again! Curses of calcium!"

"And there isn't enough gunpowder to blow the Houses up, we need 1 more barrel!"

The two Slitheen began trashing the room with roars of anger.

Suddenly Mawsed turned and sniffed the air, looking straight at the Doctor and Amy.

"I smell a human! And a Time Lord! After them!"

They burst out of the house while the Doctor and Amy ran for their lives.

"We need to get to the pub!," Puffed the Doctor

"Doctor, I hardly think this is the time for a pint!" said Amy incredulously

"No! Need pickled eggs at him like he was mad.

"Vinegar!" ," Amy looked

They burst into the pub and the Doctor grabbed pickled eggs while Amy cast around and picked up a shaker of vinegar from a plate of fish and chips.

But as they stood, weapons at the ready, they realised that the Slitheen had turned and run. To the jeering of the local pub, unfortunately. They walked out of the pub sheepishly, taking the eggs and vinegar with them just in case, but no Slitheen.

Chapter 6

Doctor Who


End file.
